While the Family's Away
by LysCat
Summary: J/B one shot!  It isn't the first time that Jasper and Bella have been left alone.  The question is, what happened the last time they were alone, and will they pick up where they left off.  Lemons with a promise of much more.


Title: While the Family's Away…  
Author: Alysia  
Couple: J/B, with slight E/B and mentions of A/J  
Category: Vamp/human and lemony  
Summery: So I know this idea's been done repeatedly, but I decided to give my own version. It isn't the first time that Jasper and Bella have been left alone. The question is what happened the last time they were and will they pick up where they left off?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to Twilight.  
Author's Note: It's a lemon. I mean there's a little bit of plot, but you have to get through the lemon first. You've been warned!

"Bella, are you sure you're okay with this?" Edward Cullen asked, looking at his girlfriend one more time.

The resident human nodded one more time. She didn't understand what Edward's problem was. The family left her all the time to go hunting. What was so different about this one time? "I'll be fine." Perhaps he was worried because it wasn't the entire family that was going hunting? Carlisle and Esme were out, Esme having dragged him away for some 'alone' time. Rosalie and Emmett were on their umpteenth honeymoon. When Edward first mentioned the three day hunting trip, Bella had done her best to keep her mood in check. The fact was, she was looking forward to time alone with Jasper, and it had been way too long since she'd had any.

Edward nodded and looked at the vampire he was entrusting Bella's care in. "Take care of her for me."

Jasper Hale's gaze never wavered from Edward. "Of course," he agreed. He planned on taking good care of her.

Feeling as though she was a pet more than her own person, Bella narrowed her eyes. "You know, Edward, before you and your sister came along; I could eat and dress myself," she whispered. The fact was, she was furious at the way he constantly cared for her, but this was neither the time nor place to get into it with him.

Edward frowned, "don't be like that, Love."

Behind him, Alice Cullen crossed her arms. She sometimes used her powers as a sort of time table, and they were already running late. "Edward…" she tapped one foot, impatiently. "I think Bella can take care of herself, and Jasper will be here to make sure that no outside forces will hurt her."

"Fine," Edward accepted, understanding that he couldn't keep Alice waiting. He stepped closer to Bella and pressed a kiss against her forehead. He ignored the way that she stiffened. Bella had a habit of bristling whenever he showered her with chaste kisses.

As soon as Edward went to say goodbye to Bella, Alice took her chance to bid farewell to her husband, er…almost ex-husband. "I know that you're kind of bummed about not being able to go, Jazzy," she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jasper shrugged. If that's what she thought, he wasn't about to correct her. At first he was a little annoyed by the fact that Alice and Edward were going off by themselves when he realized that the family would be mostly absent the same weekend. Less people meant fewer emotions to filter through…and that was all right with him. On top of that, it would give him a better chance to get to know Bella.

"I'll make it up to you later," she whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Jasper hardly responded to her touches. While Alice tried to put on a show for the family, he could care less. They just weren't what they used to be. At one time, a long time ago, they were madly in love with one another. Over the years, that love changed to a more familial one, something that neither one tried to fight. Behind closed doors they acted more like friends with benefits than husband and wife.

"Yeah…yeah," Jasper muttered. He knew the kind of 'making up' she had in mind, and normally he wouldn't have minded in the last. Things had changed though. Things that he once looked forward seemed insignificant now.

"Have fun, Jasper," Alice whispered, moving in closer to him. "I know I plan to."

His eyes narrowed at her confession. What did she mean by that? His mind conjured up a few different thoughts; none leading to a good place. Something told him that after this weekend, things would never be the same for the family.

As Edward and Alice made their way outside, Bella headed toward the kitchen. Digging through the food in the mostly untouched pantry, she selected a box of cereal from the top shelf. Using the frame for leverage, she stood on her tip toes, reaching for the box. She didn't need vampiric abilities to know that Jasper was watching her from the corner of the kitchen. Straining for the box, her shirt lifted, barring her midriff. "You could help me…"

Without a word, Jasper approached from behind her. Coming up flush against her backside, he placed an arm around her waist. He leaned up and grabbed the box down. "You know, if you wanted me to touch you, all you had to do was ask," he breathed against her ear.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek. "And how do you know that I didn't want that box of cereal?" She inquired back, growing breathless. Her body seemed to betray her whenever she was around him. Hoping to focus on the matter at hand, she took the box from him and moved towards the kitchen counter. She placed the box down before moving towards the refrigerator.

Done with the game of cat and mouse, Jasper spun her around. It wasn't much in the way of teasing, but he was done. It had been too long since he'd had her in his arms. Maybe they could play around another time, but he wasn't up for it at the moment. Using his hands, he trapped her against the appliance. His eyes darkened slightly as he leaned in and sniffed her. "No, it's me you want. Your heart is pounding and your blood is rushing through your body." Leaning in, he placed a kiss over her pulse point. "You're aroused, and may I say, you smell divine. I bet you're just soaked through your panties…"

Bella moaned in response. If she wasn't so aroused, she'd probably feel embarrassment over her responsiveness. Being with Edward was a challenge…on many levels. Since he refused to so much as touch her in an intimate way, it was up to her to deal with any carnal desires. That is, it was until the last time the family was away. She didn't know what possessed Jasper to stay behind, but that weekend was the best of her life. She finally learned what it was like to feel a release from someone other than herself. Jasper had worshipped her body many times over those few days

"Tell me, Bella," Jasper purred, "Is that for me?"

The brunette tried to grab at him, but his actions were too quick for her. Before she knew it, he had his body flush against hers, his hands trapping hers over her head.

"No…see, I didn't hear your answer," he denied. "Are you wet for me?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "You know I am. You know this is just for you."

Jasper smirked and let her hands go, trailing them down her arms and then sides. "Good girl." He leaned in and began licking and tonguing her neck. "Bella, can I taste you?"

The question was enough to pull her out of the sexual haze. She'd almost forgotten that they were in the kitchen. "Here?"

The vampire pulled away far enough to look her in the eyes. "Here," he asserted. No one was in the house, so there was no chance of being interrupted. Rosalie and Emmett were still out of the country and whenever Carlisle and Esme left for alone time, they were gone for days on end.

"But the smell…" she trailed off. Surely once they returned they would smell the aroma of her arousal mixed with his sex…

"Is heavenly," Jasper finished, leaning in and nipping at her nipples through her shirt.

Bella's eyes closed at the sensation and whimpered. "I don't really have much of a choice in this, do I?"

Jasper shook his head. His companion trusted him, she'd made that apparent the first time they were together. She trusted him still, she was just nervous about the area they were in. "It's okay to live outside the bedroom," he whispered. He loved nothing more than watching Bella come apart in his arms. For the past month, their adventures in his bedroom were never far from his memory. He swore he could see their 'ghosts' of that weekend, on the bed, on the floor, against the wall… He nearly got off on the fact that it would be the same in the kitchen this time.

"I think this is a little bit more than living," Bella reminded him.

"Well, not yet," he admitted. Without further conversation, he kissed down Bella's stomach, his hands unbuttoning her jeans with ease. As they popped apart, he pulled them down her milky white legs, caressing them as he went. The smell of Bella's arousal permeated the air around them and he nearly lost it. He leaned against her, smelling her fragrance. "God, I've wanted to do this for a month. Do you have any idea how hard it's been to keep my hands to myself?" Whenever he'd seen her since then, he'd wanted nothing more than to drag her to a secluded area and have his way with her.

Bella nodded against the door of the refrigerator. "I've wanted the same thing." She had never been so glad that her thoughts remained silent to Edward. Whenever Jasper had entered a room, Bella's thoughts always turned to their weekend together.

Jasper pulled away the thin piece of fabric that separated his mouth from her glorious treasure. "Hmm, these are new," he muttered.

"Let's say I was hopeful for this weekend…" she shared. The last time she went shopping with Alice, she made sure to stop in Victoria's Secret. She had been completely unprepared for Jasper the first time they were together. She'd never felt as unattractive as he pulled down her pants to reveal her plain cotton panties. When she found out there was a chance for them to be alone again, she decided to upgrade to more sexy panties.

"Hmmm," he purred against her. As he dragged the underwear, inch by inch, he followed the trail with his mouth. "As nice as these are," he allowed, "I'm more interested in the treasure underneath them," he finished, kissing his way back up to the apex of her thighs.

While he had chosen not to comment on it, he knew that Bella always felt a small amount of insecurity whenever they were together. He didn't pretend to not know. The fact of the matter was, he'd been born one hundred and forty some odd years before her. There was plenty of time and experience on his side before Bella was even a gleam in her parent's eyes. He'd worked hard at not making her feel inferior in any way, but there were differences from what he was used to. Alice had been his lover for sixty years, Maria for eighty years…both of them vampire. Bella wasn't the first human he'd been with in his vampire state, but she was certainly the first one he wasn't looking to kill as soon as his sexual gratification was reached. He couldn't help but mentally compare her to his previous experiences, he was human; or at least he used to be.

"Jasper," Bella exhaled as she looked down at him. There was something erotic about seeing him so closed to her exposed sex. "Are you going to bite me again?"

The question was enough to jar him from his musings. He looked up at his companion, his mood serious. "Do you want me to?"

The last time he'd gone down on her, he ended up biting her during her orgasm, something that increased both his pleasure and her own. Sucking her blood as she writhed against him in pleasure did wonders for his ego. Not only did the mix of her essence and her blood taste heavenly, but it implied her complete faith in him. On top of that, he kind of got off on the fact that Bella enjoyed pleasure and pain. He looked forward to seeing her as a vampire, when he wouldn't have to be so careful.

Bella nibbled on her bottom lip as she considered the answer. She was still experiencing many firsts, deciding what she liked and didn't like. She remembered the last time he'd gone down on her. It hadn't been the first time he's kissed and tongued her down there, but there was something almost desperate about it…at least for her. She wasn't even sure what enticed him to bite her, but it seriously increased the level of her orgasm.

Watching Bella think it over, Jasper nearly groaned as her lust increased. He reveled in it as it crashed over him, mixing and pulling at his own. As soon as it started, it stopped, a new emotion flowing from her…embarrassment. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Bella frowned. They hadn't really had a chance to speak about what had taken place that weekend or what any of it meant. "Is it wrong that I enjoyed that?"

"Certainly not!" He cried, rushing to reassure her that it was normal…er, sort of. The pain mixed with pleasure was normal for some people, not the being bitten by a vampire part. "Some people like different things, Bella. It's not wrong."

Bella offered a small smile. "Good, because I want you to do it again," she confessed in a whisper.

One side of his lips twisted up in a smirk. "Your wish is my command." He returned to his previous position, giddy with anticipation. "Just remember, we're completely alone, so feel free to be as loud as you want." It was the last thing he said before diving in.

With one hand against her waist, he used the other to toss one leg over his shoulder. He licked at the slit, softly…almost teasingly.

Bella's other leg almost turned to jelly. She'd been waiting to feel his mouth on her again. It was such a pleasant experience…things that one could do with their hands and mouth. And his tongue…god, it was so strong. She didn't know what she liked more, the way he would lap at her as though it was the last taste of her he was ever going to get or the way he would tongue fuck her?

"I love the way you respond to me," Jasper murmured against her nether lips. "And I love your sent." It was by far the most appetizing fragrance he'd ever smelt, and that included any sort of blood.

Bella moaned. "How is it that you can make me feel this good?" In the past month, she'd taken to pleasuring herself, but she could never get herself off near to the same intensity that Jasper could. The pressure of his ministrations increased and she found her hips moving against his tongue.

Jasper moaned into her. He tried to still her with one hand, but she was awful eager. He knew that he could have used his other hand, but he wasn't willing to remove the finger from her sex.

"I guess… (Pant)… I should tell… (Pant)… you… (Moan)… that I don't think I will… (moan)… last very long," Bella panted out, almost sorry. She was coiled tight and ready to explode and he'd just barely started.

"Then I guess I better stroke you right and true," Jasper replied, his actions more serious. He removed his finger and buried his mouth further against her. Latching on to her, he began fucking her with his tongue. He was rewards when her moans grew louder. Her hips moved even faster against his mouth and he quickened the pace.

"Oh…god!" Bella exclaimed. She wished there was something more she could do. It felt so good, but on the other hand, it wasn't enough. "I…I want you…"

Jasper pulled his mouth away. Thrusting two fingers inside her, he groaned. She was so wet and tight and warm. He couldn't wait to sheath himself inside her. "I'm yours," he answered, never faltering in his strokes.

"Ugh! I want…you to make me cum," Bella whined.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, you will." Leaning in, he tongued her clit, eliciting a scream of pleasure from her. He would never forget the way she felt apart when she orgasmed. He knew she was close. Her moans were growing louder and her phrases were more incoherent. Her writhing no longer had a pattern to it. Oh yeah, she was close and he was ready to deliver.

"Oh…fuck, Jasper!" She ran a hand through his hair, hoping to keep his mouth against her mound.

Jasper allowed her to push him against her. He renewed tonguing her bundle of nerves, using his gift to increase her arousal even more. He was more than ready for her to explode, hoping to get her to cream as well.

"Ugh! God! You feel…sooo… (Moan)…fuck…good… (moan)…against…pussy!" She moaned again, her hands curling in his hair.

Jasper smiled against her. Hmmm, he'd forgotten about the potty mouth she developed when she was close to cumming. It was kind of a turn on; she didn't normally use such language.

"That's…it, Baby!" Bella felt the bottom drop out and she her walls clamped down around his magical fingers. She screamed out in pleasure.

The waves of her orgasm enveloped him and Jasper brought his mouth to her mound. His darker half came out to play as he bit down on the area above her clit. His member was straining in his pants and he sucked her blood. God, he was in heaven! He'd just brought this incredible creature to pieces and now he was drinking the most intoxicating nectar. Sensing that she was coming down off her high, he pulled away, using his venom to seal the mark. Placing one last kiss on her mound, he stood back up.

Bella's chest was still heaving. "That was intense." It seemed like every time they fooled around it just got better and better.

"I think that's enough foreplay, don't you?" He asked, though it was more of a suggestion. Moments later, he was standing naked before her.

As much as he had enjoyed himself previously, he was looking forward to sex with her. He'd gone a month without sex, and that was just too long. Not to say that Alice hadn't offered some relief, but as soon as they started playing around, Jasper quickly learned that she didn't feel right. He ended the night by asking her for a divorce.

"But I haven't even touched you," Bella said, frowning. She didn't want him thinking badly of her for not offering to return the favor.

Jasper picked her up, holding her around her waist. As soon as her heat came into contact with his member, he growled. "Sweetheart, we have all weekend," he reminded her, carrying her into the living room.

Bella nodded, enjoying the feel of him against her. Using what strength she possessed, she rubbed herself against him, letting him know how eager she was.

He hissed in response to her movements. "Fuck, Bella!" He stopped her writhing. It was taking all of his control not to lift her up and slam into her. Walking backwards, he felt the couch against his calf.

Sitting down, he made sure Bella was still straddling his lap, but in a way that would be comfortable for her. Raising both hands, he cradled her head in both as he claimed her lips. They moved together, neither holding back from the other. As their passion grew, his hands traveled to her shoulders and then down her back. They stopped kissing long enough for him to dispose of her shirt.

"I want you to ride me, Bella," he whispered, into her ear as he nibbled it. Meanwhile, he reached behind her, and unlatched her bra. Shifting away from her, he pulled her bra off. Once her breasts were bare, Jasper leaned in and took one nipple into his mouth, pinching the other one.

Unsurely, Bella used her knees to prop herself up. Jasper let go of her nipples, on hand moving to settle against her waist. Leaning forward, she rested her head against his shoulder and grabbed his member, bringing it to her entrance.

Sensing her emotions, Jasper used his other hand to help line them up. As she lowered herself down on him. The action caused both of them to groan. Jasper forced himself to hold still, wanting to let her adjust to the intrusion.

Settling all the way down, Bella paused. God, she felt so full, it was so much better than his fingers! When she felt as though she was ready to move, she experimentally rotated her hips. She was rewarded with a moan. From this position, he was so deep inside her. She ground against him, cataloging the fact that she felt him so completely. She wondered if he liked that. Or maybe she should move? Using her knees, she lifted up before dropping back down. Jasper hissed in response. Was that good? Was a hiss better than a moan? "Jasper, what do you like more?"

"It all feels good," he grunted.

"No, I mean which do you prefer? I don't even know what positions you like and do you like it when I do this…" she exercised her point by lifting up again and dropping back down. "Or do you like it when I do this…" she pushed against him, trying to get him in deeper. Both positions earned her a positive reaction from him.

Jasper shook his head. "Bella, I like them both. As for not knowing what I prefer, you'll learn." He had many plans in his mind, and if he had his way, she'd know the tricks to turning him on and getting him off before long.

"Can't you just tell me?" She asked lifting up and dropping once again.

He groaned. "What would be the fun in that?" Silencing her from anymore talk, he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Bella continued her movement, picking up speed. She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the friction between them. Just hearing the small noises in the back of his throat was enough to give her butterflies in her stomach. She, Bella Swan, was bringing Jasper pleasure! It was so exciting for her.

Reaching out to her through his ability, Jasper pushed out as much desire and stimulation as he could. Bella's actions were renewed, she picked up even more pace, hoping to bring them both to completion. "Ugh! More, I want more!" She panted, pulling away from him. "I want you deeper."

Holy Hell! She was insatiable, she sure as shit knew exactly what she wanted! She certainly didn't act like this was only her second time having sex. She liked it rough, well, rough for her standards. Jasper began pushing up into her as she thrust down against him, using his chest as leverage. Bella let out a loud moan, pausing to savor the reaction. "You like that, Bella?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Fuck, you feel… (groan)…so…ugh…good."

Jasper threw his head back against the couch using her hips as an anchor; he continued to thrust, speeding up a bit. "Shit, Bella, you're so wet and warm. You're pussy is gripping me like a vice…" He'd always been one to talk dirty during sex. The first time he was with Bella, he hadn't had much of a chance, trying to maintain control, but he didn't hold back this time.

"I love the feel of you inside me," she breathed out, pulling almost all the way up before dropping back down. "God, so deep…"

Having manipulated the emotions between them, Jasper knew he was close to the edge. He was determined to feel her walls contract around him before letting go of his own release. Bringing a hand down, he pushed at the bundle of nerves. He nearly smirked when Bella twitched. He applied more pressure, her actions becoming erratic. She let out a glorious scream as her walls clamped around him. Embracing the sensation, he let go of the last of his control. Letting out a ferocious growl, he exploded deep within her.

Bella collapsed against Jasper's chest, feeling him throb within her as he trembled. This was where her inferiority kicked in. She was sure that Jasper was used to sex marathons that could last for days, but she spent for the moment.

"Hmmm, that was nice," Bella spoke, pulling herself from her negative thoughts.

The blonde nodded. "It certainly was." Knowing that his companion needed a break, he kept his still present lust at bay. He leaned in kissed her nose before setting her next to him on the couch. "How about you get dressed while I fix you something to eat?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I am capable of feeding myself."

Jasper nodded, understanding that she hated to be coddled. "I wasn't suggesting I cook you a gourmet meal, I was just going to give you the cereal that you insisted you wanted earlier," he teased. "You seemed to really want it." He left the room before Bella could say anything else. Seconds later, he returned to the living room, his boxer briefs and pants on, though his pants remained unbuttoned. He placed her clothes and his shirt on the coffee table. "Get dressed; I'll get you that bowl of cereal."

Bella watched him walk away, before turning to the pile in front of her. She could get redressed, but what if they were going to play again? It was redundant for him to continue undressing her. She pulled on her panties, but chose to dress in his shirt rather than the rest of her clothes. Would he be mad?

Jasper entered the room with the bowl. Spotting Bella perched on the couch, her legs folded under her in only her underwear and his shirt pulled him up short. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a woman wearing his shirt, but he certainly couldn't remember the last time someone looked so good in it. "Here's your cereal…" Meanwhile, inside he was chanting to himself 'she needs a break, she needs a break.'

Bella smiled. "Thank you."

Sunday morning found Bella upset. Jasper pulled her out of sleep by raining kisses over her back. She'd come to learn that her upper back was a very sensitive area, Jasper had actually taken great pleasure in teasing her by licking and placing open mouthed kisses against her shoulders and neck.

"How do you do that?" Jasper asked.

Bella was honestly confused. "Do what?"

"Go from complete joy to feeling downtrodden…"

Bella rolled over onto her side, waiting for Jasper to mirror her actions. Once they were settled, she opened up. "I was just thinking about Alice and Edward. Jasper, I have really enjoyed this weekend, but it was nothing more than a mistake."

Hearing her refer to their time as a mistake was a blow to his ego. Yes, the circumstances that they had come together had been less than ideal, but there was nothing about them that was a mistake. "Is that what you think?" he questioned.

Bella licked her bottom lip. "Don't you?" As wonderful as the last couple days had been, they both had responsibilities to other people. At the end of the day, Jasper belonged to Alice and Bella…was still figuring out where she belonged.

"No. Sure, we went about this the wrong way, but I don't think it was a mistake," he leaned in and kissed her lips. "I certainly don't regret what happened. Do you?"

Did she regret it? No, and that made her feel even worse. She hated being the cause of something that would hurt so many people. "No," she answered.

Jasper smiled. "Good, 'cause I kinda like you."

Bella flushed in embarrassment. She didn't want to think negatively, but she couldn't help but wonder about him. Based on the emotions he sent to her, she knew he was sincere, but she couldn't understand why he liked her. He was a vampire, with more experience with women that were more experienced then her. "I've asked Alice for a divorce," Jasper announced.

The brunette didn't dare hide her surprise. Realistically, she knew that not all was good between them (otherwise Jasper would never have approached her in the first place); she'd just assumed they were going through a rough patch. She didn't think that vampires could get divorced, and based on what she'd seen; Alice didn't seem very interested in one. "But when she left and the things she was saying..."

Hmmm, so that was resentment he felt when Alice was saying goodbye. Whether Bella realized it or not, she felt some sort of affection for him. Actually, it helped his previously deflated ego. He'd deny it if it was mentioned to anyone, but there was certainly jealousy on his side during the last month. He hated watching his brother dote over her when he could barely even speak to her.

"Alice and I aren't…what we used to be. Our relationship progressed from one of love to…" he trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to sound like a complete asshole. "What I mean to say is... we were like…"

"Fuck buddies?" Bella finished, one eyebrow raised. She appreciated the truth, but if he classified Alice, a woman he'd spent decades with, as such, what did he consider her?

Jasper looked down, slightly disappointed in himself. "I guess so." Once they recognized that their romance was over, he didn't see the need to do anything about it when nothing was going for him. Alice was just as eager as he had been.

"How long have you guys been this way?" Bella asked. At the moment, Jasper seemed genuinely unhappy as he spoke of his relationship with Alice. How was it that no one in the family had known about it? A family that included a mind reader…

Jasper shrugged. "A while," he allowed. "Alice changed my life in a lot of ways. I want you to know this, because I don't take what we did lightly. I was completely sincere when I told you that I like you. I know that we did this backwards, but maybe we could give the dating thing a try…"

"Are you asking me out?" Bella inquired her good mood back in full force.

The man before her covered her small, appealing hand with his own much larger one. "I guess so. I mean the sex is great, maybe we could try the whole talking and getting to know one another thing…" His tone was light and teasing, but the vulnerability was palpable.

It was a situation that Bella knew she could either make him or break him with her answer. She had always liked Jasper, appreciated his calm presence. She especially liked him now, it was never a concern. His family was. She loved the Cullens as though they were her own family. She didn't want to hurt them. Alice and Edward were situations that she would deal with, but what would Carlisle and Esme think?

"The sex is pretty great, isn't it?" Bella questioned her spirit much lighter.

Reading into her emotions, Jasper himself grew hopeful. "So…are we actually going to do this?" Her feelings were positive, but he needed her to vocally tell him.

She was afraid, afraid of the unknown. With Edward she was safe, she knew where she stood. She didn't know what the future held with Jasper. She was also troubled about Alice and Edward. She didn't want to hurt either and she didn't know what to expect from them now. Anxiousness also gripped at her where the rest of the family was concerned. Staring deeply into his amber colored eyes, she realized that she was more thrilled than anything. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind, Cowboy…"

He maneuvered so that Bella ways laying on her back as he positioned himself over her. His arms held his weight off of her, framing the pillow she was using. Lovingly, Jasper ran a finger down the side of her cheek. He didn't know how he knew it, perhaps it was nothing more than wishful thinking, but they were going to be okay. This was the real deal, for both of them, even if Bella wasn't yet aware.

One of Bella's hands curled around and she began rubbing his arm, her attention going to the faded scars. "I'm certainly looking forward to life by your side," she murmured before looking back at him.

"Me too," he replied, capturing her lips in a kiss. "It's been far too long since we were intimate."

As her legs spread to accommodate his presence, Bella played coy. "But it's only been…" she cast a glance at the alarm clock, "seven hours."

"That is much too time for me," he said back, playing along. "I might not let you up for lunch…"

Bella's laugh turned into a moan as she felt the lust in the room amplify tenfold. "You using your gift is hardly fair."

"One, I only did it to make sure that you were ready for me. Two, you haven't even seen what I can do with my gift. Baby, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Kissing her once again, he pushed into her sex, groaning as he did so.

Bella moaned in response, raising her legs to pull him in deeper.

Their coupling was rather swift, but intense. Bella was still responsive to everything that Jasper did, whether he used his gift or not. She wished she could last long, but she seemed to feel easily overwhelmed. Jasper didn't seem to mind, doing his best to calm her feelings of inadequacy.

Two hours later, Jasper left for a quick hunt. Bella decided to use the time to shower and think over what she was going to the others.

She didn't think that Jasper would lie to her, so when he said that he and Alice were already working on their divorce, she believed him. She hoped that meant that Alice wouldn't be completely broken. Edward, on the other hand, Bella was sure would be wrecked. She didn't know what she could possibly say to him that would make things okay between them. Despite not feeling the same way she used to, Bella did love him. She hated that she was the reason he would be at odds with Jasper. She expected him to be angry, furious even.

That was why when she emerged from the bathroom she was shocked to see him sitting on the edge of the bed so complacent. After spending the last two days with Alice, he had to have seen her visions. Visions she had seen about Jasper and Bella, based on their decisions.

He didn't seem livid, maybe cheerless, but Bella didn't sense any anger from him. Edward seemed almost accepting. "We need to talk."

Bella nodded. She claimed a seat at the other end of the bed. "I guess we should…" Following that agreement, neither continued speaking. The human quietly mused over the calm that settled over them when there should have obviously been raw tension.


End file.
